This patent document relates to actuators and applications of such actuators, including uses of such actuators in optical beam steering and scanning devices and systems.
An actuator is a device that can be activated by energy to cause motion or movement of a component attached or coupled to the actuator. Electromagnetically activated actuators can be configured to use a current-carrying coil in a magnetic field to electromagnetically cause rotation of the coil by controlling the direction and amplitude of the current in the coil. Bearing based galvonometers are examples of such electromagnetically activated actuators with coils.